Procastinación en el amor
by lightplusmachine
Summary: Los pensamientos de Ritsu acerca de su amado sempai. Primer fic de Sekaiichi. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer. Saga x Oda (pasados de los adultos Takano x Onodera)
1. Chapter 1

**Procastinación en el amor**

.

.

 _Lo que él realmente necesitaba era una botella de cerveza helada, con la etiqueta un poco mojada y esas gotas frías tan hermosas sobre la superficie del vaso_

C.B.

.

.

.

Estaba en la biblioteca. Todos los días. Sin falta.

Era una cita que no podía eludir.

Una cita unilateral.

Saga Masamune, edad: 17 años, aficiones: leer, sueños: independizarse de una puta vez, enfermedades: sólo cuando sus padres coinciden en casa...

Simplemente verlo allí leyendo. Con aquellos hermosos ojos de nuevo centrados en un flamante volumen. Aquellas pestañas que apenas se movían por el interés suscitado por la palabra escrita. Aquellos dedos pasando una página y otra, con imperceptible arrogancia, con desconsiderada elegancia...con...

¡Quién fuera un libro! pensaba Ritsu, suspirando.

Onodera Ritsu, edad: 16 años, aficciones: vigilar a sempai, sueños: casarse con sempai, enfermedades: enamorado de sem...

\- ¡Ritsu! - la voz de una chica castaña y menuda lo saca de sus ensoñaciones. Lo está arrastrando hacia una especie de cafetería que sirve comida rápida. Sí, comida rápida, aunque Onodera no sabe en qué consiste tal comida. Quizá sea comida sacada del cubo de la basura...ummm...interesante una comida estilo Bukowski.

Ann-chan, tan perfecta, tan kawaii, tan directa en sus afectos, tan recta como un salmo responsorial...tan sosa...la pobre, le tira de la manga con lastimosa persistencia, tan contundente que si él fuese menos gay le resultaría obscena hasta el paroxismo...

\- Ann-chan, ya te he dicho que no quiero ir a esa cafetería...

Debería añadir: No quiero ir a esa cafetería «contigo».

Pero Ritsu no quiere ser cruel. Y lo es. Es más cruel cuando pretende no hacerle daño. Ann-chan es tonta pero no la clase de tonta que se cree que los cerdos vuelan.

* * *

Con él.

Ahora está en la cafetería con sempai. Lo ha invitado sólo para verlo comer. Sempai come con los dedos, cuando Ritsu coge los palillos. Sempai coge los palillos cuando Ritsu come con los dedos. Lo sabía. Sempai le toma el pelo y Ritsu no se siente bien así. No.

¿Había planeado que «esa cita» fuese así? No. No. No.

Masamune maneja su plato como un puzzle. Ritsu se siente como la pieza que encaja en varios lugares. Nunca es la pieza valiosa, imprescindible. No. Saga revuelve la comida en el plato. «Está un poco soso, pero está bien lo que has elegido...». Ritsu aprieta los dientes. Está bien ser un comodín por ahora. Está bien. Puede conformarse con eso. Puede. Eso es lo que piensa el más joven.

Pero no.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: La acción transcurre durante la etapa universitaria de Takano.

.

.

 _La verdad al cien por cien existe tan poco como el alcohol al cien por cien_

 _S.F._

 _._

 _._

La clase de «Teoría de la Literatura Occidental» tocaba a su fin y los estudiantes guardaban ya sus folios en sus respectivas carteras. Un moreno alto, de ojos oscuros, sentado en la última fila, arrugaba el papel en blanco que tenía en la mesa. El timbre de un móvil hizo que los estudiantes, incluido el profesor, volviesen la cabeza hacia la fila de atrás.

El moreno alto tomó su móvil y lo apagó mientras entornaba los ojos. El profesor se había acercado a su mesa mientras la clase se vaciaba.

\- Saga Masamune, ¿puede pasar por mi despacho mañana a las ocho? - dijo el profesor, entornando los ojos. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Masamune asintió mientras recogía su cartera. A la salida de la clase un nutrido grupo de estudiantes lo miraban con sorpresa, pero él no los percibió.

 **.Flashback.**

\- No sabía que los profesores pudiesen beber con los alumnos...- murmuró Masamune, mientras apuraba su cuarta cerveza.

El garito de aquella noche era el antro gay más caro de la ciudad. «La ostra perfumada» no podía ser un nombre más provocador para aquel lugar.

\- Es cierto - dijo el profesor, tomando de la cintura a Masamune. Era un tipo de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes. Masamune había aceptado la cita porque le recordaba a Ritsu, y aún ahora mismo dudaba de si volvería a aceptar otra cita con él.

Masamune pidió otra cerveza, y el camarero (un mozo con librea y buen culo) miró interrogante al de cabello castaño, el cual asintió. Masamune dedujo que su profesor era bien conocido en aquel antro.

\- ¿Sabe que podrían despedirlo por estar conmigo? - inquirió el moreno, más alto mirándolo con desdén.

\- Quizá...- dijo el otro, apartando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa- si me despiden, pensaré que no era un buen trabajo para mí.

Masamune se echó a reír mientras miraba al más mayor con los ojos entornados.

\- Me gustas, Masamune...- Su cara estaba cerca de la de Masamune.

El camarero se contoneó hasta ellos, y les sirvió la cerveza y rellenó la copa de bourbon del castaño.

\- Vayamos a mi apartamento...- susurró el mayor cuando el camarero se hubo ido.

Masamune seguía entornando los ojos, mientras apuraba su cerveza.

\- Odio que me llamen Masamune...

En ese momento sonó el móvil del moreno, y éste abrió el bolsillo de su chaleco.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó el castaño, tratando desde su corta estatura, alcanzar a ver la pantalla iluminada- ¿es tu novio, Saga?

El moreno enfiló su mirada hacia el castaño, cuyos ojos brillaban de expectación. Apagó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo. El otro levantó la cara y Masamune dejó la cerveza. Salieron del local abrazados el uno al otro.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Masamune tuvo que frenar al ver que una bicicleta de montaña cruzaba el semáforo en rojo. La bicicleta dió un resbalón y se empotró contra un camión. El ciclista salió disparado al interior del vehículo.

«Estúpido» pensó Masamune apeándose de la Yamaha, el último regalo de su madre por callar sus aventuras extramatrimoniales a su padre. Miró su rolex, regalo de su padre, por contar a su madre su desliz con la secretaria de diecinueve años.

«Voy a llegar tarde por culpa de este idiota» pensó.

El de la bicicleta salió por su propio pie del camión. Parecía aturdido, pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, y una camisa hippie. Varios eslogans contra la guerra adornaban sus pantalones hechos trizas.

Masamune se irritó. - ¿Eres idiota? Pudiste haberte matado...

El otro lo miró con ira, señalando su bicicleta, echa un cisco bajo el camión. - ¡Tú, pedazo de esnob! ¡has destruido mi vehículo!

\- ¿Esa ganga?¿donde la conseguiste?¿en una feria?

\- Que tengas dinero no significa que seas mejor que yo...

\- Yo no he dicho que sea mejor que nadie...- dijo Masamune, repasando el aspecto del otro. Su aire hippie contrastaba con los vaqueros lisos y la camisa blanca de Masamune.

\- Sumimasen, - dijo el de la melena, tendiéndole la mano- tal vez haya sido culpa mía, me presento, soy Yokozawa Takafumi.

\- Yo, Takano Masamune - dijo el otro respondiéndole a su saludo.

\- ¿Eh? Tu nombre me suena...¿no estás en clase de Teoría de la literatura occidental en la universidad de Tokio?

Masamune asintió.

\- Entonces soy tu sempai...- dijo Yokozawa.

\- Vámonos de aquí...- dijo Masamune subiendo a su moto y pasándole un casco a Yokozawa.

El de la melena se montó tras de Masamune.

\- A propósito, Masamune, hoy es mi cumpleaños e iré a celebrarlo con compañeros, ¿vienes con nosotros?

\- Quizá...- dijo Masamune mientras arrancaba la moto. Cruzaron a toda velocidad el puente antiguo. - ¿adónde soléis ir?

\- Esta noche iremos a «La italiana» a comer lasaña.

\- Entonces sí.

Al llegar a su estudio, Masamune revolvió su cabello y se deshizo de su indumentaria. Necesitaba una ducha. El móvil, sobre su estrecha cama, no dejaba de parpadear en silencio.

Masamune se enjabonó el cuerpo y el cabello y se quedó inmóvil bajo la ducha mientras el jabón iba desapareciendo de su piel. El móvil continuaba parpadeando.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió sus vaqueros negros. Abrió la nevera y tomó una cerveza. Al cerrar la puerta el tintineo de los botellines hizo que se le pusiese el vello de punta.

Miró hacia la cama. Podía verse el débil resplandor de la pantallita del móvil. Más mensajes.

Masamune tomó el móvil con una mano sin soltar la cerveza.

Era un mensaje de su profesor, le preguntaba porqué ahora Masamune lo evitaba.

«Estaré en La Ostra Perfumada, como siempre» leyó Masamune mientras terminaba su cerveza. Dejó el móvil en la mesita y fue por otra botella.

En «La Italiana», Yokozawa no se separó un segundo de Masamune. Le presentó a sus compañeros que resultaron ser sus sempais. Un rubio alto casi le hizo trizas la mano a Masamune cuando se lo presentaron. El moreno miró interrogativamente a Yokozawa, el cual se disculpó del comportamiento de su amigo.

\- ¿Fue tu amante? - preguntó Masamune a Yokozawa cuando se encontraron a solas, tras la cena.

Yokozawa enrojeció e intentó apartar la vista. Masamune era tan alto como él y podían mirarse a los ojos sin problemas.

\- ¿De quién hablas, Masamune?

\- Sabes bien de quién hablo...del rubio...- dijo Masamune tomando del brazo a Yokozawa.

Yokozawa se deshizo de su agarre, y lo miró un segundo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿eres amante de alguien que se acostó contigo sólo una vez?

Masamune agachó la cabeza y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Supongo que depende...

Yokozawa movió la cabeza hacia los lados y volvió con su grupo.

Masamune salió del local, a tomar el aire. Allí sólo había parejas abrazados que lo miraron de forma extraña al verlo solo así que cruzó la vía. A aquellas horas el tránsito era bastante fluído y la gente que había en la calle eran trabajadores que iban de regreso a su hogar.

Desde aquella vía, miró el local de «La Italiana». Su grupo salía por la puerta y Yokozawa le hacía señas de que volviera con ellos. Masamune sólo entró en un venticuatro horas a por una cerveza. Al salir una mano lo agarró por la manga.

\- Yo no puedo... - dijo Yokozawa, mirándolo a los ojos

Masamune se encogió de hombros, mirándolo a su vez.

\- ¿No puedes qué? - preguntó mientras descorchaba la cerveza haciendo palanca con su rolex.

Yokozawa tragó saliva con fuerza. - No puedo ser amante de una persona con la que sólo me acosté una vez...

Masamune se acercó a él bebiendo y le pasó la mano por la cintura. El otro también le pasó la mano por la cintura.

Cuando terminó su cerveza Yokozawa subió detrás de él en la Yamaha. El móvil de Masamune seguía parpadeando y les ayudó a encontrar la cerradura para abrir el estudio.

\- Mis libros no están aquí. Si quieres estudiar...- empezó Masamune irónicamente mientras entraban.

El otro se lanzó a sus labios sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar. Masamune le correspondió el beso, mientras su vista se nublaba a causa del alcohol.

\- ...Ritsu...- murmuró Masamune mientras Yokozawa se tiraba de sus pantalones.

\- ...Masamune...déjame ser Ritsu hasta que él regrese...

.

.

.

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado...


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: La acción transcurre durante la etapa universitaria de Ritsu Onodera.

.

.

.

 _Si bebes no conduzcas, permite que otro (te) conduzca_

 _D.G.T._

.

.

.

\- Ya van dos veces que vomitas, Ritsu-san, ¿no crees que estás exagerando...sólo ha sido una cervecita de nada...

La que así hablaba era una morena alta apoyada en los azulejos de unos baños públicos.

\- De ninguna manera...- contestó el aludido.

\- Te llevaré al hospital, no estás en forma para volver a la fiesta...- dijo la morena, que miraba al pelicastaño como si fuese un bicho divertido.

\- De ninguna manera, sumimasen...- dijo Ritsu antes de vomitar por cuarta vez en el inodoro.

La morena suspiró, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

Ritsu terminó su quehacer y se acercó al lavabo para limpiarse adecuadamente. Necesitaba un afeitado, y un desodorante.

\- ¿Entonces esta noche no nos enrollamos? ¿no? - preguntó la morena mascando chicle con fuerza.

Ritsu miró el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo.

\- No...- contestó el castaño, mojando la cara. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Miró sus dientes, estaban amarillos. No sólo necesitaba un afeitado.

\- Pues ya me estás llevando a casa, esta fiesta está más muerta que mi nota de literatura.

\- Puedes ir tú sola, tu casa queda a menos de un kilómetro de aquí.

\- Ritsu-san, sabes que mis padres son muy antiguos. No me dejarán salir otra vez si ven que vuelvo sin acompañante.

\- Haberlo pensado antes, tengo novia...

La morena calló y tiró el chicle en la papelera. Antes de salir por la puerta, dirigió una última mirada al castaño que seguía mirándose al espejo, con la cara mojada y las manos apoyadas en el lavabo.

\- Algún día, espero ser tu amiga y que me cuentes qué te ocurre, Ritsu-san. En verdad, te aprecio.

La chica sonrió, y miró hacia sus pies. Ritsu volvió la cabeza, cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse.

\- Mary-chan...- empezó el castaño.

Ritsu se había quedado solo en el baño, sin darse cuenta.

Conocía a Mary por las fiestas de la facultad y se había enrollado un par de veces con ella. Mary estudiaba matemáticas. Ritsu le había dado par de besos y poco más, sin mucho resultado. Al contrario que Ann-chan, Mary entendía las cosas a la primera. Era morena, de ojos castaños, alta y dominante. Indudablemente le recordaba a alguien pero Ritsu no sabía a quién. Cuando Ritsu bebía y se ponía insoportable, ella le aguantaba, si él vomitaba, ella le sostenía la cabeza. Un día le preguntó porqué hacía todo aquello. Ella le contestó que lo hacía porque le gustaban los chicos guapos y sensibles que estudiaban literatura clásica. Había salido con tantos cafres que temía convertirse en una cualquiera y avergonzar a sus padres. Ritsu la comprendía y así se lo había dicho, pero ella siempre había querido ahondar en la vida del castaño.

El castaño se despidió de algunos conocidos antes de salir del local y enfiló al aparcamiento. Afuera le esperaban sus amigos para llevarlo en su coche, un viejo volkswagen de segunda mano que daba un poco de risa y miedo. Sobre todo porque solía contener d estudiantes universitarios gritones y fiesteros.

\- ¿Porqué no te compras un coche nuevo? Con lo que gana tu padre, te lo puedes permitir...- sugirió un moreno risueño, al lado de Ritsu.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? Si le pido un coche a mi padre, me rebana el cuello...- dijo el conductor, mirando por el retrovisor a Ritsu-...papá dice que no quiere que sea un niño mimado, quiere que gane las cosas por mi propio mérito.

El castaño se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, al notar las miradas de todos en su persona. Era cierto que el quería entrar a cualquier precio en el mundillo literario. Ser editor era su máximo sueño y sabía que sin la ayuda de su influyente padre no tendría muchas oportunidades.

Toda la gente que iba en ese coche eran gente de buena posición. Cada uno tenía posibles de poseer un coche mucho mejor que aquel viejo volkswagen. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban...felices dentro de aquella lata de sardinas.

\- Bueno, bueno...- dijo una castaña poniendo paz, pues se había formado un silencio incómodo - ¿acaso no vamos mejor todos juntos? A mí me resulta mucho más divertido.

\- Sí, ¡vamos a cantar una canción! -sugirió la chica que iba a su lado.

Las chicas, algo achispadas comenzaron a cantar. Ritsu, vencido su malhumor inicial, se les unió y pronto todo el coche, desfiló su hilo musical a través de las ventanas abiertas. El Tokio nocturno los recibió pronto en su vía principal.

\- ¡Imbécil! - gritó el conductor del volkswagen, dando un volantazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shuuhei-san? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Un estúpido esnob en una yamaha...¿qué se habrá creído?

\- Sí, van como locos sólo porque tienen a papá y a mamá que les pagan las multas y les hacen la cena calentita en casa.

\- Conozco, un par de estos...- dijo el conductor, mirando el retrovisor- creen que por ir rápido llegarán antes que nadie adonde quieren.

\- Eso no es justo. Yo soy hija de un presidente de compañía y mis calificaciones son revisadas delante de su secretaria. Si saco menos de un notable, papá me obliga a ir a disculparme a todos miembros de la empresa. Y cuando digo todos, quiero decir todos.

\- A mí me ocurre algo parecido con mis padres...pero no todos tenemos los mismos condicionantes...

Los que así hablaban miraban en dirección a la castaña cabeza. Entre la algarada de sus compañeros, Ritsu se había dormido y ya no podía oírles ni sentirse inseguro por sus palabras. No soñaba con empresas, ni con comentarios maliciosos.

En sus sueños, Ritsu encontraba por fin a sempai, y éste se le declaraba. Estaba tumbado en el suelo y sempai encima de él, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

\- ¿Dónde estás, sempai? - murmuró Ritsu entre sueños.

.

.

Apéndice:

-Enrollarse: darse besos, nada menos.

-El volkswagen en el que viaja Ritsu puede ser un Volkswagen gol 90...

-La yamaha de Masamune es una YZF-R125 , modelo gris (espero no haber roto ninguna fantasía)

Espero que les haya gustado...gracias por leer.


End file.
